


Mixed Feelings

by NovaKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I haven't written fanfic in ages, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, Not caught up, Slow Burn, don't know how to tag, please give feedback, so nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKat/pseuds/NovaKat
Summary: Pre-season six. Subtle things keep happening between the hunter and the angel, and it takes time over hunts for Dean to realize what was going on, and if he was okay with how things were.





	Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very long time, and my first ever supernatural fic. I will be looking for a beta reader if this is responded to well. I will be switching POV occasionally. I would ideally like to make this a 10+ chapter fic, but I'm not sure if I'll even get past chapter 1.

As the distant stars appeared to drift across the cosmos, two brothers and a seemingly human man stood over a burning grave. Completely exhausted from their not-as-expected hunt, the older of the two men gave a nonchalant pat onto the other man's back. "A bit late there, Cas." The man gave a slightly disgruntled look, nodding. "My deepest apologies Dean. Heaven is only at  _war_ with itself." The man the brothers knew to be an angel, had also grew into a bit of a sass-master, as Dean would call it. "Oh my apologies princess, I just didn't exactly want to take a trip up their today." The two held eye contact for a moment, Dean being his usual pissy self, and Castiel's face slowly turning shameful. "Yes.. That would have made me quite stricken with grief." Castiel nodded apologetically. Not-so-unusual eye contact continued until an irritated groan came from the unspoken man. "Cas, it's not your fault Dean pissed off the ghost even more than it already was. You still came, that's what matters. Thank you." A smile barely crept onto the angel's face as he broke the eye contact, looking to Sam. "I should be going. I have things to tend to." His eyes quickly shifted back to the elder brother, a somewhat uncomfortable expression on his face. "Dean. I would prefer it if you are in a life threatening situation, you lead with the part about being near death." Castiel had gotten uncomfortably close to Dean, their faces only inches apart. A low grunt came from Dean as he cleared his throat. "Personal space, Cas. We talked about this remember?" The shorter man's head tilted, staring curiously for a moment. "I remember." And with that, the angel had suddenly vanished. 

 

"God damnit Cas, you gotta quit disappearing like that!" Dean erupted, clearly frustrated. It seemed as if the angel had been rather defensive lately, but Dean had no intentions on unraveling that nest. Without much hesitation, the brothers loaded up into the impala, determined to get the 'hell outta dodge' before anyone noticed their little graveyard fiasco. As they drove down the highway, music blasting and wind spilling in through the barely open window, the younger Winchester decided to bring up an avoidable conversation. But leave it to Sammy to bring up things that Dean didn't want to discuss. "Listen Dean, don't you think you've been a little harsh on Cas lately? The dudes a friggin angel man. What little time we get from him is a blessing as it is." With a stern, yet soft look on his face, the younger of the two locked eyes with his brother. "You need to apologize." A blast of anger and embarrassment spread across the elder's face, his voice deepening. "That damn angel could spare a few moments out of his day for us once and a while. Its not like we turn to him every time we hit a bump in the case!" His tone turned defensive, as well as his stature. "Uh yeah Dean, we kind of do. You call him nearly every week. Dude, you called him to ask about a friggin witch, that ended up just being a really old lady who had been slipping sleeping pills into her husbands coffee. Maybe if you stopped crying wolf, he would come down more often when we call."

 

Like a defeated child, Dean drove quietly with a rather adorable frown spread across his face. Maybe Sammy was right. Maybe Dean had been calling for Cas too often lately. Its not like it was his fault though. Castiel just happened to know a lot of things about well, basically everything. And yeah, a part of it was simply just Dean wanting to see his friend more often. But its not like he could help it. They went from spending days together, to spending not even hours together. They were family, and he just wanted to be close again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost immediately after his return from helping the Winchesters, Castiel was bombarded with reports, status updates and pleads for instruction. Even though the apocalypse had been successfully evaded, life was still in turmoil for the angel. Brothers and sisters dying for his cause, slaying each other mercilessly. It was pure torture. But, it had to be done. The earth would surely parish otherwise, and that was not something Cas was going to let happen. Not with all of the life God had created there. And especially not with Dean and Sam there.   
  
With quick succession, the angel jumped back into his duty as the commander of his garrison. Plans of attack and defense were sent out left and right, leaving no room for mistakes. After they had been infiltrated the last time, security measures had gone up around the inner circle of the resistance. Only a select few were allowed near Castiel himself, by request of his followers. While he did not enjoy the admiration and sense of duty they had for him, he was at least appreciative that some of his old friends would still support him. Others however, had broken his heart with their betrayal. After everything Castiel had done for them and their home, they would still rather jumpstart the apocalypse and destroy the world. All for a god they have not heard from in centuries.


End file.
